Black Sun
by IzayaZane
Summary: One of California police department's best Detectives, Michael Noire, investigates an interesting case long forgotten. He eventually digs up more cases of "accidental deaths" all leading to one group, Black Sun. A terrible crime syndicate. This is kind of Death note based because one of the characters is based off of L :3
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-  
V sat in the large desk chair and gazed intensely at a dozen computer screens. Ones with images of an dull apartment somewhere in the suburbs. Plain soft yellow walls, basic carpet, contemporary furniture. Except for one. A study of sorts. A cork board with pictures from security cameras and missing posters hung on one wall above a small, twin size bed. The bed looked as if it hadn't been touched in days, the sheets were folded over the pillow, untouched by human hands. The other side of the room had a single computer screen, which in front of sat a man. His black hair was lightly tousled and half covered his bright green eyes, shielded with glasses. He wore a dark brown suit jacket that matched well with his solid dark olive tie. In his free hand he had a white mug with a dark brown, almost black liquid. Coffee. He took a sip and continued to read articles on his computer. V sighed. _He has no idea_, V thought, _I need to get him out of there._

Michael had been pulling an allnighter. As he had been for a couple days now. He took a sip of his coffee and went back to the article on his computer. It was about a drug cartel using different ways to ship drugs like ecstasy and Cocaine out of Columbia and into the United States.  
"...This cartel, street named The Black Sun because of its signature mark of a black ten pointed star, had made 50 kilos of ecstasy and 100 kilos of Cocaine, originally from Columbia, simply disappear off the face of the planet and reappear in various places in the worst suburbs of the coastal states: Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, and California..."  
He glanced down the the writer. Ben Farris. He minimized the page and studied another with a grim expression. It was an obituary for a John Benjamin Farris. The picture showed a man in his early twenties, medium long sandy hair, brown eyes. Cause of death: accidental. He had been driving his car to see his publisher when he suddenly lost control of the vehicle and crashed into the side of a building complex.  
_Accidental my ass..._  
The Black Sun wasn't just a drug cartel. They were a highly organized crime syndicate. Another article. A house burning in the United Kingdom, 16 years ago. A family of three, father, John Arthur Valentine,45; mother, Britannia Felicity Valentine II, 43; and daughter, Britannia Victoria Valentine III, 7; were killed in a house fire supposedly caused by a gas leak. The father was a highly wealthy land owner. Just before he died he was trying to buy a track of land that was being used by the Black Sun for whatever reasons.  
Michael leaned back on his chair and rubbed his eyes. And that's when his screen went black.  
_The hell... _  
Green letters, like programming scripts, appeared on the screen.

**I am V.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-  
Michael's eyes widened. Any real detective could tell you who V was, Or rather who they thought he was. V was a ghost. He was everywhere and nowhere at once. And he was the worlds greatest Detective. He had solved countless cases around the world. Although there is the possibility that this is a fake, it's highly unlikely. No one dared use V's name, for fear of their lives. There has been two cases of this, one in Istanbul and one in Japan. Both men were apprehended by the police and soon disappeared. Never heard from again. This was real.

Your life is in mortal danger. You must get out now. A black Sedan will be waiting for you across the street to take you to a safe house. Take any weapons you may have as well as your partner. Get out now. Details will be given in the car.

Michael wasted no time in placing his revolver in his jacket pocket and exiting the room. He heard his computer short circuit and die. _Damn... _  
"Nichols! Take your gun. We're leaving," he called out. A few seconds later a tall muscular African American man with a cleanly shaven head walked out of the spare room with a hand gun which he promptly slipped into the inside pocket of his sports jacket.  
"Where are we going, Mike?"  
"Out. Follow me."  
Nichols rolled his eyes at Michael and followed him through the front door. The spring night was warm with a cool wind. About five minutes away Michael could hear flashing lights and police sirens. Across the road was a mysteriously parked Black Sedan. Michael walked over to it precariously. The front door opened and a very butler looking man stepped out. He had thinning white hair and brown eyes that peered from behind spectacles. He walked stiffly to the back door and opened it, gesturing with his hand for us to enter, "Right this way, sir. Master V awaits."  
As they entered, Michael noticed the police sirens getting closer, now obviously coming in this direction. _Why would the police be coming here...?_  
Nichols nudged him, "mike.. What's going on.."  
Michael did not go in the car. Immediately he received a text message on his phone, which sounded louder and with a more urgent ringtone than his normal one. He fished for it in his pocket and pulled it out. The message was from an unknown number and it read: get in the car. Now. The police sirens are Black Sun.  
He got in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

-chapter 3-  
Nichols was utterly stupefied. He was used to Michael doing things out if the blue without telling him anything. He was used to his being unpredictable. But mike wasn't the kind to just get in a random car with some random butler man and go. But that's exactly what he just did. He seem to have been momentarily confused by the police sirens, that's when his phone rang. He glanced at it and his expression went serious as he got in the sedan and motioned him to get in. As soon as Nichols got in, the butler floored it. They seemed to be running from something. The man in the drivers seat hit a button on the dashboard and small television screens slid into view from somewhere beside the front seats. The screens were black, but typing began to appear:  
**I am V. Forgive me for pulling you from your apartment but it was necessary to keep you both alive. The crime syndicate named Black Sun is after you. You dug too deep into their past and they didn't like it. You will be taken by Stein to an safe house. But the location must remain hidden.**  
The butler reached into the glove box and pulled out two pairs of what looked like wrap around shades.  
"Put these on."  
Michael hesitated, obviously having the same thoughts as Nichols._ 'What if this is a trap?'_ He thought.  
"Now."  
Michael put the sunglasses on and so did he. Everything was pitch black for the next 10 minutes. Nichols could feel them going up hills and back down. Until finally they stopped. He heard the whirr of a machine and they were going down again. _Not a hill,_ he thought, _straight down, underground_.

Michael had the impression the safe house was underground. It was the safest place.  
"You may take the glasses off now," said the butler, whom V called Stein. He removed them and the artificial light blinded him momentarily. When the light dimmed he looked at his surroundings. The car had landed in front of an underground mansion. They had been placed in what seemed a garage. Expensive cars lined the back wall: Rolls Royce, Austin Martin, Mercedes, the works. They stepped out of the car and walked towards a pair of sliding glass doors. The specialized rubber tire flooring of the garage changed to porcelain tiles under his feet and the ceiling angled upwards to a smooth rock surface from which hung a massive chandelier with a shower of crystals. He looked to the double helix of stairs that led to a balconied walkway with red oak doors, bedrooms. He count 11. He brought his eyes back down to the bottom floor. In the middle of the floor there was a long, also red oak, dinner table. It was empty except for a sleek black laptop. Possibly a PC, though it was unmarked. A few feet from the table was a pair of oak doors. Kitchen. Beside the kitchen were two other bed room doors, Both with high security. Retinal and palm print scanner duo. _Wonder what V's hiding there._ Just then a thought occurred to him. _V himself is most likely here._ The top security doors. A computer room? Why have two computer rooms... Unless one was actually a bedroom. V's bedroom. Stein gestured them to the laptop on the table and Michael walked over to it. He pressed a small button on the side and the screen slowly swung open. The screen was black but he expect it to be. Soon familiar green letters appeared on the screen.

**As you may know by now, the crime syndicate commonly know as the Black Sun is after both of you. Mr. Noire, you have been researching cold cases you believe are connected to the Black Sun. You are correct. And that is why they look to eliminate you and your partner. I have brought you here to keep you and Mr. Nichols safe until the eminent threat has been dissipated. This may take time. The syndicate will be on the search for your whereabouts and possibly contact any family you may have.**

Michael wasn't worried about his family. His single living family member most definitely didn't need help. As He pushed those thoughts out of his mind he heard Nichols swallow hard.

**Mr. Nichols. I recall you having a sister, Amy. I have very trust worthy operatives guarding her. I assure you she will not be harmed.**

Nichols gave a sigh of relief.

**For now, accommodations have been made for each of you. The two top left rooms have been made. If anything is needed, there is a red button by the bed, press it and either Stein or Ainsley, you will meet her in the morning, will assist you. Stein, please show them to their rooms.**

Stein closed the laptop, "follow me, Sir." They followed him up the left side of the helix to a pair of doors of the same red oak. "Here are your rooms. As master V said, press the red button if any of you need anything. Good night, Sir." And with that he left. Nichols shrugged and entered his room. So did Michael. As he entered, he noticed the soft smell of roses and sweet rain. The room had a queen size bed with red silk sheets, though it was meant for one person, because there was only one night stand. Red oak, English style. It had one drawer with, like a hotel, a holy bible. A set of drawers stood on the other side of the room. Inside were clothes similar to his, and also his size. He wandered to the bed and took off his jacket, but didn't bother to change. Michael slumped on the bed and sighed.  
'_There goes my case...'_


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

V walked slowly along the corridor. Silently. _They mustn't see me... _V had come from the right wing, though V's room was on the left side of the bottom floor, V wanted to leave Mr. Noires room for last. A peek into Mr. Nichols room. Sleeping like a rock with gun under pillow, the slight bulge gives it away. V continued down the hallway.

Michael is wide awake when he hears a soft barely audible tap.

_Tap. _

_Tap. _

It stops at Nichols room. No. Not taps. Footsteps. Bare foot footsteps. They were light, almost weightless. Who would be looking into their rooms at night? Stein? No. The steps were too light for stein. The girl, Ainsley they had spoken of? No. Ainsley sounded more like a maid. And she would see them in the morning, why would she want to see them at night? It was someone who couldn't see them person, who couldn't be seen in person.

_Tap. Tap. _

The steps approached his room and stopped at his door. His door was partly open, so a sliver of light shone into the hallway. He closed his eyes, "hello, V."

He opened his eyes just soon enough to see a flash of hazel eyes and then... Silence. No more taps. Michael silently got out of bed and went to the door. He opened it to the blackness of the hallway to find no one there. Even running, he would have seen at least a glimmer of him. But no. _Not a trace._ And the sudden absence of footsteps... His hand found the rail of the balcony and he leaned over it slightly to peer down. 10 feet drop to solid porcelain. As he pondered this, Michael went back into his room and closed the door. He didn't want anymore surprise visits. Something still nudged at him. The light steps. Too light for a grown man. V has existed for more than 15 years, so V couldn't be a child. He knew.

V is a woman.


End file.
